Release the Phantom!
by The Death Booster
Summary: A Dragon Booster and Danny Phantom crossover. Flame if you wish. Updates come sporadically.


Release the Phantom

A Dragon Booster and Danny Phantom Crossover

"Danny!" The black-haired teenage boy, Danny Fenton, turned at the sound of his name.

"Sam? What's wrong?" The darkly dressed girl took a few deep breaths before answering; she had obviously been running for quite awhile.

"Something's going on in the Ghost Zone."

"What?"

"It's like a new door has been created!"

"So? New doors pop up all the time."

"But this one is different! There are no ghost readings coming from it!"

"How-"

"Stop asking questions and follow me!" She grabbed his wrist and began dragging him back to his home and location of the Ghost Portal that allowed them access to the Ghost Zone, Fenton Works.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beret wearing Tucker Foley turned away from the portal as Danny and Sam walked into the basement/lab of Fenton Works, the ghost-hunting company owned by Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton. "What took you so long?"

"I had to deal with a vulture ghost."

"Whatever, come here." Danny obeyed and walked over to Tucker, who proceeded to show him his PDA.

"Tucker, I don't think now is the time for that."

"No, I have a picture of the door on here. Look." Danny held the PDA close to his face and zoomed in on the picture. There, in the middle of the shot, was a small floating piece of land. And on it stood a large door with strange, almost ancient looking symbols carved into it. Right beside the handles were two carvings, one on each side. One was of what appeared to be a dragon. The other seemed to be a human. And surrounding them were twelve symbols in a circle. In the very middle of the handles, with half of itself on each side, was a strange looking star. It seemed more circular and smoother than a regular five-pointed star and even seemed to glow golden with energy.

"All right, I'll go check out what's behind the door. I want you guys to stay here in case something really bad happens."

"But-"

"No worries guys, I'm Danny Phantom." With that said, he shifted into his ghost form. His hair turned white and his eyes turned from blue to bright green. His clothing became a black jumpsuit with a white belt, white shoes, white gloves, and a big white D in the middle of his chest. He opened the door that kept the Ghost Zone separated from Fenton Works and flew into it. He then headed for the mysterious door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny couldn't help gaping at the sheer size of the door. It was much larger in person than it seemed in the picture. He stepped up to it and placed his hand on the star. Half of it glowed bright green, the color of spectral energy. The other half stayed the same color as the door. The door's hinges creaked and it began to open. He backed up enough to avoid the slowly moving doors. After a few minutes, the doors stopped moving. Danny walked up to the now-open doorway and peered inside. He could see nothing but darkness. "Better get moving." He took in a deep breath before walking into the darkness, unsure of what would be inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked slowly through the darkness. He sighed, obviously annoyed by the lack of light. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He focused and gathered a ball of ghostly energy in his palm, illuminating the area around him. He gasped. "Whoa..." He was in the middle of a large temple. The columns on his left and right had a strange symbol printed on them. "Now what did Sam say that was?" He tried to remember the time when he and his class had gone to a museum and Tucker had been overshadowed by a ghost. "Oh yeah! It's an ankh! But what's it doing here?"

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar. Glowing eyes began opening in the darkness beyond his light's reach. "Oh boy."

"Seize him!" He turned and tried to run but two creatures a few feet taller than him blocked his path. They were orange and blue with what looked like their brains left uncovered on top of their heads.

"Hold on, guys. I'm not here to fight."

"Silence, human, for years your kind has used us dragons! Well no more! We, the dragons of the Prophets Crew, shall overthrow Dragon City, and then, the world!"

"Dragons? Dragon City?" Danny wore a confused look.

"Do not play dumb!"

"Who's playin'?" The dragons in front of him charged. Danny phased, causing the dragons to run right through him. He then flew towards the top of the temple.

"Stop him!" The dragons tried to stop him by shooting beams of energy colored orange at him but he simply phased through the attacks. He kept moving towards the sky and eventually broke through the roof of the temple. He looked around and saw miles of debris and rubble. He turned his gaze upward and saw miles and miles of buildings that went almost, if not, straight up.

"Guess I better start exploring up there."


End file.
